Step Into Liquid
by Twitch Hopeless-Savage
Summary: Bellatrix was slowly backing up, her feet firmly moving across the watery plane of the lake. Her slender hand extended, beckoning Lestrange to follow. [one-shot]


Step Into Liquid-

Lestrange stood on the lake's edge staring across its glassy surface. The pale moonlight cast an eerie shadow on the night, making everything seem almost supernatural in beauty.

He looked around impatiently, tapping his boot-clad foot on the soft sand. Bellatrix had written him a note telling him to meet her at midnight. He pulled up his fishnet sleeve and stared at the hands of his watch. 12:10, she was late by ten minutes.

His breath blew out in light mystical puffs and goose pimples shot down his spine. He wished he had brought his coat with him.

A few more minutes passed with still no sign of Bellatrix. Lestrange decided that if she didn't show up in two minutes he was going to go back into the castle where a warm bed awaited him.

He turned back to look at the lake, amazed at how placid and peaceful it looked. Not a single ripple marred its surface. That was until something flew up from its depths breaking for the air.

Lestrange jumped back in alarm. The ripples the object had created were not spreading outward, but moving in towards a slight dip in the water. And as Lestrange stood there something else, something bigger, began to rise above the surface.

At first it seemed like a large boulder but then a pair of enchanting and haunting eyes stared right into Lestrange's own. They burned blue in the moonlight. The face around the eyes was pale and framed with stringy blonde hair, streaked with crimson.

A black, satin hood covered that, giving whatever it was a mysterious and dangerous look. The moon moved higher in the sky and suddenly its light hit the face full on. Bellatrix grinned wryly at him, still rising up out of the lake. She wore a red corset top and a long shimmering dress, almost liquid in appearance.

And so stood Bellatrix Black, in all her provocative airs, on the lake without a single drop of water on her.

"Sorry I'm late. I forgot to wear a watch." She flashed her bare wrist. Primly she lifted the hem of her skirt and began to walk on the lake in Lestrange's direction.

"You never cease to amaze me," Lestrange breathed, holding his hand out for Bellatrix to take. Her hoisted her onto the land.

"You know me. Love to make an entrance," she laughed kissing Lestrange's cold cheek. She spun around with wild abandon, her cloak and skirt fanning out around her.

"You dyed your hair since I saw you last."

"I was so tired of having black hair. Everyone else wants it so I was going to be different and dye it red. Unfortunately Cissa said it would better blonde with red streaks so that's all I got. I kind of like it now. What do you think?" Bellatrix turned around and backed up into Lestrange, her hair shoved right into his face.

"Well it tastes kind of like soap," he sputtered, pulling loose strands of hair out of his mouth. "But the colour is absolutely magnificent. Definitely you."

Smiling Bellatrix leaned her head back against his shoulder and opened her mouth, letting her tongue explore the cold air. She extended it towards Lestrange's face, reaching up and wrapping her hand around his head. Their lips met passionately, Lestrange snaking his arms lovingly around her waist.

Bellatrix bit the tip of his tongue wildly. He winced, trying to yelp in pain, but Bellatrix had a firm hold on his mouth. The taste of coppery blood filled their mouths and Bellatrix moaned happily.

With her free hand she took Lestrange's hand and lifted it up to her breast. He cupped in gently. Bellatrix squeezed his hand angrily, when she pulled away his hand kept the firm grip.

Lestrange pulled his unlatched mouth from Bellatrix's gasping for air.

"Did I wear you out, lover?" she teased, moving away from Lestrange, turning her back to the lake. She was slowly backing up, her feet firmly moving across the watery plane of the lake. Her slender hand extended, beckoning him to follow.

Lestrange moved forward but froze when his feet sloshed in the water. Bellatrix laughed, her smoky voice softly filling his ears. From the folds of her cloak she pulled out her ebony wand. A muttered spell sent a swirling band of deep purple light at Lestrange's chest. Warmth spread throughout his body and for a brief second he hovered slightly above the ground. Then gravity and the cold enveloped him.

Again Bellatrix beckoned. This time when Lestrange stepped forward he found a solid surface on which to walk on. His first steps were a bit nervous and wobbly but then he gained confidence and strode over to Bellatrix.

She pointed down and he smiled happily. Below them was a school of glowing silver fish, swirling around in a tornado of light.

"Aren't they gorgeous?" Bellatrix whispered, moving closer to Lestrange. She took his hands in hers and began to hum in a deep, velvety voice. The dance was simple enough, and the fish followed them as the couple glided across the lake.

"See yourself sinking into the water," Bellatrix whispered, her head leaning on Lestrange's shoulder.

Lestrange pictured him and Bellatrix slowly slipping beneath the surface still dancing.

When he looked down the water was rising up to his thighs, yet not a drop soaked through his clothes. And still they danced, and danced, and danced slowly disappearing into the lake.

The world became water as Lestrange's head was covered in liquid. Bellatrix kissed his lips lightly. Around them the lake bustled with commotion. The silver fish began to spin rapidly around the couple.

For a second they just floated there staring the spectacle in awe and then Lestrange took Bellatrix's face in his hands and pulled her lips to his.

"I love you," he mouthed, his lips caressing her cheek.

"I love you, too," was her answer. And they danced.

&


End file.
